Breaking Ties
by Wolfgirlinfinity
Summary: Prequel to The New World by Dawningfang. A year before it, things were different. Unanswered questions are answered. Adventure/Fantasy/Parody In you, and I...
1. Chapter 1: There's a new land

**Yo, wassup Infinity. Welp, this is a prequel for my bro Dawningfang's fanfic The New World, make sure you check it out. This won't be the first fanfic I upload having to do with it actually, but this is the first one I'm uploading. Anyway, welcome to Breaking Ties guys, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: There's a New Land**

The screaming was the first thing he noticed after the attack. Evidence that what had happened to him wasn't isolated. Solomon ran out of the class, and scaled the first flight of stairs in a few seconds. He checcks each floor before moving on to the next. He had to search through mobs of students, rushing to get outside, which was the better idea then the one he has-there were too many to fight all here and now and too many new _Players_ this year for someone not to get hurt-but he couldn't leave yet.

No one was ready when they attacked the first time. The ones that could fight back when the _Viruses_ came to earth were gathered to be trained at the Academy to fight against them, became _Players_. It's been a while, and it seems like what had hapened to him was a repeat of that day, but this time they weren't defensless.

When he reached the fourth floor, he heard another explosion, which made him run faster, looking faster, checking each room faster, but as thorough as possible without getting run over.

"Jess!" He calls out over the panic of the fresh Players. "Jess, are you?!"

He stops to cach his breath against a wall, looking at the ground, but still watching to see if Jess ran by every once in a while. _What is going on?_

 _Wouldn't you like to know._ An almost toneless voice speaks in his thoughts.

"What the fuck?" He asks, looking to see if someone had just said something, but seeing no one stopped. How was he hearing this voice? Who was it?

 _There is no poing in trying. No amount of practice will make you ready. You won't succeed._ The voice was definitely female, he noticed, even though it was unfamiliar. _However... you're stronger than the others. But not involnerable... could be useful._

"Solo!" A light voice calls out followed by footsteps running towards him. He picks his head up, forgetting about the weird voice in his head, and looks at the girl he had been searching for-who had called him. He takes a deep breath. _Finally._

"Jess." He greets, smiling at her.

"Yo, are you ok?" she asks, hugging him after finally reaching him. He closes his eyes and nods as she hugs him tightly. "Listen, I think everything that's happening right now is a Sim," she whispers.

"What?" he ask, not attempting to separate from the hug, but glances around at everything around them. He frowns.

"Look closely at everyone. Their movements are too calculated, like they're following comands," she tells him. She gives him a few seconds to look. He notices what she's saying immediately. It was similar to his own illusions. But why? Did that mean the voice was a sim too? "I think this might be a drill, but why, I don't know."

"So what do we do?"

"We play along," she answers, a smile in her voice. "But what's the point without the _playing_ part?"

His face lights up with a smile, and he almost laughs. "Window?"

"Hell yea," she answers and let's him go. Without another word, they both take off back down the way Jess came from, Solomon slightly faster than her, and they both jump out of one of the open windows at the end of the cooridor.

They both land on their feet, lightening the fall with giant bushes that they knew were outside that window at ground level. They continue to the front of the building where-as expected-a group of teachers, along with members of their class, and the Headmaster, were waiting. She was right, it was a drill. The drills were different everytime they happened, and this was no exception. The other classes should still be sleeping, unaffected by the magic that created the Sim.

The duo look at eachother, smiling, then Jess puts her hands behind her head, smiling more. They turn from eachother and continue towards them.

"Yo!" Solo greets the group, and one of the teachers clicks what looks like a stopwatch. "What's happening?"

He knew that the teachers would have taken into account that they both would have recognised the Sim, so he figured that it would be no shock that the two of them were smiling when they arrived.

"Another drill. It will be one of the last ones before your class go on their final missions in a year," the Headmaster explains. "Congradulations on your final year here."

 **welp, before you say anything, there's a reason why in this chapter it was only in the point of view of two people. Not all chapters will be like this, so just keep that in mind.**

 **Well, until next time, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Time

**Wassup Infinity. Here's chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2: The last time**

Wolfy and Atty lounged in their room on the a couch. Wolf had her eyes, and was facing towards the ceiling. It had been a day after the drill and neither of them felt like getting up. Atty kept her eyes open, and every few seconds she'd look at her friend, who was always unnaturally still than anyone who was awake can be.

"What do you need, Lightz," Wolfy asked, not opening her eyes, and her voice almost as soft as a whisper. This causes Atty to jump, not expecting her to say anything. She bites her lip, and frowns, not knowing how to ask the questions she had. They had been somethings she'd been wondering since they had met not too long ago. "Just ask."

"How did-" she starts, but stops herself. She knew for a fact that she wouldn't recieve an answer to that. Wolfy had always been somewhat secretive about the extent of her magic, although it was never clear why. She opens her eyes and waits for Atty to ask patiently. "What was your real name?" She tilts her head to one side.

Wolfy stares at her for a second, before closing her eyes again. "It doesn't matter what it was; I let that part of me go when I came here," she answers, "The less amount of people that know it, the better."

"Dawningfang knows it..." Atty mutters, knowing it's true. Solomon knew more than everyone else at the school about her. They arrived at the same time a year ago, then didn't talk for a while. Then recently they've been hanging out more, like the best of friends.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"I dunno," she brushes it off, realising that she wasn't going to get any more answers than that. Wolfy sits up and stands up, stretching, and turning her head to face her friend. She looks calm, and she smiles at her.

"Gonna get somethin' to eat, do you wanna come? I have to make a stop or two."

* * *

Nick looked around him, training swords gripped tightly in both of his hands as he stood on guard in the middle of a circle of 8 of Solomon's self illusions. They were waiting for him to attack, and only one of them was the real one.

He and Solomon decided to train this afternoon in the Academy's training facility. The score was even, Six matches won, six mathces lost. This was the tie breaker.

"We don't got all day, Nick," one of the illusions says. Nick took note that that definitely wasn't Solomon. He looks over at Nazia, Jamin, Nolan, and Colin observing the match. Another one speaks. "Cmon, hit me if you can."

"Be quiet," Nick tells them, trying to pinpoint the real one. If he didn't attack soon, then they would, but Solomon likes to play games with his magic instead of fighting.

"Yo guys!" Wolfy's voice calls out, causing the four spectators to look over. She jogs over to their side and watches the fight.

"The fuck are you doin here?" Jamin asks harshly. Wolfy brushes it off.

"Well, I'm starving and I came to see if you all wanted to go get something, _but_ I can see you're all kind of busy..." she trails off, looking at the circle of illusions. She smirks. "Hey, Bro! Y'know, not all viruses are gonna be dumb enough to fall for your illusions!"

Nick immediately looks around and watches to see which one reacts first. He sees one of them roll his eyes just a second before the others react in some other way, and he immediately charges, swinging the sword. As soon as the weapon contacts him, he dissappears, and Nick feels a light jab in his back by something blunt.

"Concurred," Solo announced from behind him and Nick looks back, seeing the grip of Solo's training weapon being pressed on him. He immediately looks over to Wolf as she gives him a smug smile. He glares at her, angry that she cost him the fight, and raises the sword to her in challenge.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she replies. "It isn't _my_ fault you chose the wrong him."

"What you mean it wasn't your fault?!"

"You aren't always gonna have the time to make that decision," Solo interjects, standing next to Nick. "She sped up your decision. Yeah, you made the wrong one, but it got you to think faster."

Nick rolls his eyes, and lowers his sword. They were right, and he knew it. They highfive, and he and Solo go and put away their weapons. If that were a real fight, he would have been stabbed in the back. He can't afford to make more mistakes like that. He decides to also learn the queues that separate the illusions from real people, as it feels necessary.

He hangs up the swords, still thinking about the fight.

When they walk back out, Everyone was still there waiting.

"Okaaaaay," Solo talks loudly, "Who wants to get Jack and Jess so we can all get food?"

"IIII'm gonna go get Matt," Wolfy announces. "Jack's prolly with Xavier, and him. Jess's in her room tho, so someone else's gotta get her."

"Which Matt?" Colin calls after her.

She rolls her eyes, and runs off, not answering. Nick backs away slowly. He did _not_ want to be the one to get Jess.

"Who wants to go?" Colin asks, "Nick get back here."

Nick looks at Nazia at the same time she looks at him, and they both run off and out of the door, laughing.

* * *

 _"To think, a child may be geting the better of us all. This one is more resistant than I anticipated. Years of planning could be for nothing."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"This boy has a... higher than average hold over emotional responses. It's only during certain moments that I can break through it. Worry not, my child. Not all things in history were meant to repeat... All of them are stronger than ever, but so am I."_

* * *

 **Another short one. Next chapter will be different... a** _ **lot**_ **different. You can call this** _ **filler**_ **if you want, but y'know, you'll only know if it is the more you read. Maybe you'll even find out why I call this chapter "the last time" Until the next time, Mata ne.**


End file.
